


Glorfindel and the Lord of the Air

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Ink, Interspecies, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Manwe and Glorfindel, pillow-words and quiet touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel and the Lord of the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



  
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/GlorManwe%20ink_zpsf7utinco.jpg.html)  



End file.
